


Дождь

by fandom BUCK-TICK 2020 (fandom_BUCK_TICK), Red_Sally



Category: BUCK-TICK
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25449205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_BUCK_TICK/pseuds/fandom%20BUCK-TICK%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally
Summary: Огни в мокрой темноте текли вместе с потоками воды наземь, тускло омывая широкоплечую фигуру под ярко-красным зонтом...
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	Дождь

**Author's Note:**

> Автор однострочника - [robin_puck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_puck/pseuds/robin_puck)

Огни в мокрой темноте текли вместе с потоками воды наземь, тускло омывая широкоплечую фигуру под ярко-красным зонтом.  
Он был похож на Амэфури-кодзо – выросшего духа дождя, где-то потерявшего свой бумажный фонарь. Так же плескался в воде, шлепал босыми ногами по лужам, выглядывал из-под потрепанного бумажного зонта, и дождевые ленты вплетались в его волосы.  
– Выходи? – позвал Аччан в какой-то момент, отбросив зонт – наигрался. Имаи только покачал головой, он сидел под навесом курортного домика и курил, завернувшись в куртку и нахохлившись, сам себе больше напоминая расстроенную из-за непогоды птицу. Он и правда расстроился, узнав, что все три дня их небольшого отпуска будет идти дождь. Но теперь, кажется, был готов изменить свое мнение: танцующий под дождем Аччан выглядел совершенно счастливым. 


End file.
